Done Suffering
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: The need to feel her lips and hold her close is becoming so strong. He wants her, but she doesn't want him. He's being punished. He wonders if the punishment will ever end.


Tate sat in the basement corner, his head cluttered with emotions. He hadn't seen Violet in years and it was driving him crazy. He missed her soft, ivory skin. He wanted to hold her skinny, slender body in his solid arms. He craved her scent, her sweet, yet bitter scent. Oh how he loved her.

"Going to start crying for the hundredth time, sad sack?" Hayden chuckled.

Tate glared at her, spinning around to face the cement wall, "Go away."

Hayden rolled her eyes, "I don't get how you can sit down here all day and night crying about her."

"I miss her. Don't you ever miss Ben?"

"Of course, but I learn to deal with it."

"I don't think I can." Tate bowed his head.

Hayden smirked flirtatiously, "Well," she touched his shoulder, "I could teach you."

Tate yanked away, "I don't want you! I want Violet, and no one else!"

"Well then go fucking get her!" Hayden shouted.

"I can't! She doesn't want me even in the same room as her! All I want is to kiss her and she acts like I don't exist!"

"Well how about you just go and kiss her and then just forget about her? Maybe all you need is to get your shit out."

Tate raised his head and stared, almost, into the wall. He suddenly sprang up and rushed up the stairs, searching for Violet.

000000000000000000

Violet was in the kitchen with her mom. They were making coffee and eating bagels when Tate slid through the door way. Both the girls stared at him, wondering what the deal was with his strange entrance.

"Violet!" Tate reached out.

"Tate I don't want to talk." Violet groaned.

"We're not going to talk." Tate breathed out and pulled her in.

He held her flush against his body, molding his lips with hers. She fought for a while but couldn't break his grip. Her mother was so in shock that she didn't make a move until they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get it out." Tate started, "I've missed the feeling of your lips against mine for so long and I just needed to feel them once more."

Tate backed away and headed back down into the basement. The feeling of her mouth was still lingering on his lips and it felt so good, even if his heart was breaking a little.

00000000000000000

Tate was down in the basement for hours before he heard someone coming down. He figured it to be the twins or Hayden to pester him so he didn't pay attention to them.

"Well don't be an ass and pretend you don't know I'm here."

Tate spun around so fast his body had to catch up with his head, "Violet?"

"Who else?" she scoffed, standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, gazing up at her.

"I want explanation for what happened in the kitchen."

"I just miss you. I miss holding and kissing you. I just wanted to feel it again." Tate bowed his head.

"It's been over a year, why now? Why do you break now?"

"Do you know what today is?" Tate whispered.

Violet sighed, annoyed, "No."

"Today was the day you said goodbye to me." Violet watched him intently, "A while back would've been our five year anniversary. Then the day I let you die. Oh and the day we had sex. Then the day you told me to go away. And now today is the last day we ever talked." Tate sobbed. "I'm sorry I kissed you, but with all these meaningful days coming one right after the other I've been missing you more and more. It's been years without you and I couldn't fight my need to be with you anymore. I'm weak." he cried out.

Violet stared. She stared down at Tate, a boy once so strong and protective of her, quivering and trembling in a corner of a dank, gross basement. He had suffered so much and was now practically broken inside. She watched him shiver and quake as he screamed in pain. Emotional pain.

"Tate, do you remember what I said to you, the day I told you to leave?" Violet bent down.

"You said you loved me, but then told me to go away." he whimpered.

"I said something else too, Tate."

Tate looked up at here, "I don't remember."

Violet sighed, "I told you, you had to pay for what had done."

Tate sobs grew in volume, as he was sure she was rejecting him more. He would be left in the dark basement for eternity and forced to spend forever without her affection. He rocked back and forth in his butt, not able to imagine that life.

"Tate," Violet whispered, making him turn his face to her, "you've paid your dues."

Tate's groans and cried stopped almost immediately. He stared, shocked, at her. His body seemed to turn limp. It was like the weight he had was lifted and his body was no longer struggling to hold it up. He was relaxed and relieved. His face became young and perfect again. It shocked Violet how much his physical appearance changed just by telling him he was done suffering.

"I did?" he breathed out.

"You've been in pain long enough. I forgive you, Tate." Violet smiled slightly.

"Do you still love me?"

Violet smiled regularly this time, "I never stopped."

She grabbed the back of Tate's head, slamming their lips together and moving in wild passion and want.


End file.
